<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vicugna paco by Madame_LeFabulous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138831">Vicugna paco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous'>Madame_LeFabulous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpacas, Fluff and Humor, I saw the press picture for the upcoming episode on tumblr and THERE WERE ALPACAS, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...oder: warum man manchmal besser keinen Schlips tragen sollte.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vicugna paco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Du hast was??“ Thiel starrte Boerne ungläubig an. </p><p>„Gekauft. Ich habe sie gekauft, Frank“, erwiderte Boerne verteidigend, beide Hände am rauen Weidezaun abgestützt. „Sie hätten sonst nicht hierbleiben können. Ich bezahle jetzt für Kost und Logis dieser beiden <i>Vicugnas</i>, damit sie gut versorgt sind, nachdem ihr Vorbesitzer ja so unglücklich verschieden ist.“ Er setzte seinen bewährten waidwunden Welpenblick auf, dem Thiel noch nie etwas entgegenzusetzen gehabt hatte.</p><p>„Dachte, das sind Alpakas“, brummte Thiel und vergrub die Hände in den Jackentaschen, während Boerne die Augen verdrehte. „Der lateinische Name dieser Prachtexemplare ist <i>Vicugna paco</i>, Frank. Ein Minimum an klassischer Bildung solltest du durch meine Wenigkeit doch aufgesogen haben, nicht?“</p><p>Thiel wollte genervt gucken, musste dann aber grinsen. Boerne konnte so ein Klugscheißer sein. So ein verdammt liebenswerter Klugscheißer…der jetzt eben zwei Alpakas besaß. Ein weißes und ein schwarzes. </p><p>„Haben die auch Namen?“, fragte er dann, während er dabei zusah, wie das weiße Alpaka misstrauisch Boernes Krawatte beäugte. War ja schon süß, irgendwie. Das weiche, flauschige Fell lud regelrecht zum Streicheln ein.</p><p>„Der schwarze Bursche heißt Friedrich“, meinte Boerne stolz, „und die weiße heißt – <i>nein! Aus! Willst du wohl loslassen, du</i>- “</p><p>„Das is‘ aber ‘n komplizierter Name“, prustete Thiel, der in aller Ruhe dabei zusah, wie Boerne mühsam das feuchte und sehr ramponiert aussehende Ende seiner Krawatte aus dem Maul des weißen Alpakas zog, um nicht an Ort und Stelle stranguliert zu werden.</p><p>„Böses Alpaka!“, schimpfte Boerne mit rotem Kopf. „Dir fehlt es entschieden an guter Kinderstube, meine Dame!“ Er atmete tief durch und versuchte, trotz alpakabespeicheltem Schlips wieder halbwegs respektabel auszusehen. „Sie“, er warf dem jetzt unschuldig dreinblickenden Tier einen säuerlichen Blick zu, „heißt Löwenzahn. Warum auch immer. Ein <i>vie</i>l zu harmloser Name, wenn du mich fragst.“</p><p>Thiel beruhigte sich langsam wieder und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Soso, Löwenzahn und Friedrich“, kicherte er. „Und was willst du mit denen machen? Drauf zur Obduktion reiten?“ Allein die Vorstellung von einem Boerne mit wehendem Mantel und Hut, der, untermalt vom Walkürenritt, auf Löwenzahn zum Institut galoppierte, verursachte bei ihm einen neuerlichen Lachanfall.</p><p>Boerne bemühte sich zwar, ernst zu bleiben, stimmte dann aber in Thiels Lachen ein. „Die Idee ist nicht schlecht, aber aufgrund meiner körperlichen Gegebenheiten würde ich eher die liebe Alberich als wackere Reiterin vorschlagen. Da würde sie noch nicht mal Hilfe beim Aufsteigen brauchen.“</p><p>Die beiden Alpakas blinzelten durch ihre Stirnfransen auf die zwei hysterisch gackernden Männer vor ihnen. Dann wandten sie sich wieder dem frischen, saftigen Gras zu. Fressen war wichtiger als Beobachten. Nach einer Weile hob Friedrich den Kopf, weil es plötzlich still geworden war, und sah, dass sich die Männer jetzt eng umschlungen hielten und innig küssten. Dann graste er friedlich weiter.<br/>
Menschen waren merkwürdig.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nach canon-cat dad-Boerne gibt's jetzt alpaca-dad-Boerne xD</p><p>(ich hab einen soft spot für Alpakas, und Boerne/Thiel mit zwei solchen Flauschtieren auf einem Bild ist grad zu viel für mich ahahaha)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>